Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Will of the Fire
Summary: Dramione Ipod shuffle challenge. It was a real challenge, really, trying to write something that is actually related to the song. Songs include Eminem, P!nk, and... Justin Bieber. A rather angst filled fic with a tinge of fluff. Rated for language.


Ipod Shuffle Challenge!

Please don't judge me by the songs I listen to.

RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: _I choose Dramione, of course._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

And now let the festive begin!

**1) Eenie Meenie – Justin Bieber.**

"Merlin, pick out a restaurant already! I am hungry!" Whined Draco as slumped into the couch, pouting.

"But I have no idea what I want to eat! There are just too many choices!" Said Hermione as she flipped through the Food Directory Draco had gotten her just for this very reason. She can never choose what she wants to eat quick enough for them to actually get to the restaurant. So they always have the food delivered over instead.

"You're so indecisive! Pizza? Chinese? _Mexican? Anything!_" Cried Draco as he wave his hands wildly.

"Eh... I don't know..."

"Oh Merlin! I am going to die of hunger!"

**2) Check Yes Juliet – We the Kings.**

"Have you got everything?" whispered Draco as he helped Hermione climb out of her room.

"Yes."

Tonight they are going to run away. Elope, if you must. They are going to run away from everything. To somewhere that nobody can find them. Maybe China. Its big enough for Voldemort to not be able to find them.

_Rustles._

"Oh no somebody is coming!"

"Run baby run!" Draco whispered loudly as he grab her hand and ran like never before.

**3) Waking up in Vegas – Katy Perry.**

"Oh man..." Groaned Draco as the sunlight hit his face through the curtains. He covered his face with one hand and peeked through his fingers.

"Where _the hell _am I?"

It would seem that he is in some sort of shabby motel room, and that the only thing he knew was that he was very very much hungover.

"Where am I...?" came a second voice.

Oh shit. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

Granger. And she was in the bed, beside him, with his Class ring on her finger.

Damn.

**4) In the Shadows – The Rasmus.**

'When will I be able to finally tell her that I love her?' thought Draco bitterly as he hid in the shadows, watching Weasel snake his arm around her waist and her cringe in obvious discomfort.

But being Granger, she was simply too nice( or rather weak) to do anything about it.

"One day... I will tell her."

For now I will remain in the shadows.

_Waiting._

**5) Bad Romance - Lady Gaga.**

"Malfoy." She took a step closer.

"Granger." He took a step backwards.

_What was she thinking? Wearing that pathetic excuse for a dress. That barely covered anything!_

"Malfoy." She put her hand on his chest.

"Granger." He could feel his throat going dry. He was quite literally driven to the wall now, and there was nowhere to run.

"Malfoy." She breathed on his lips, her whole being clinging to him now.

"Granger!" And their lips connected, because Draco couldn't take it anymore.

**6) Not afraid – Eminem.**

"Are you sure?" Asked Draco as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Yes." Said Hermione, and she stared hard into his grey eyes, tears welling up in her own.

"And you're not afraid?" He held her closer.

"Never." Her whole being is trembling from fear now.

"You won't be able to survive." His voice was pained. He want her to be his so badly!

"I will." She try to hide her sob by hugging him.

"These men are beast." He hugged her tighter.

"I am not afraid." She sobbed openly now.

"You're making both the Dark Lord and Potter your enemy by doing this." He stared into her eyes.

"I am not afraid." They kissed.

**7) My first kiss – ke$ha.**

"And who did you have your first kiss with?" asked Ginny as she painted her toe nail a bright pink.

"Oh. I haven't had it yet."

But that was a blatant lie. Her first, second, third, fourth, fifth... kiss, was with Draco.

Behind the second floor corridor, in the room of requirement, behind the greenhouses, in the restricted section of the library, in the prefects bathroom...

"Oh, I am sorry. Mine was with..."

And so she faked interest to hide what really happened.

**8) My life would suck without you – Glee Cast.**

"What does he sees in that..._ thing_ anyway?" thought Hermione bitterly as she stared at Draco and Pansy over at the Slytherin table, sucking each other's face.

Didn't he say that he loved her?

Was it because that she was a mudblood now?

Didn't he said that he didn't care?

Didn't he said that he _loves her more than anything?_

What she would never know is that he is only doing this so that the Dark Lord would not kill her.

**9) Fun house – P!nk.**

"Why are you selling this pretty house again? It is so pretty!" Asked Jenny, the property agent again.

"Oh, I rather live out on the streets than in this place." Answered Hermione as she signed the papers to release her from the death grip of the house.

"Oh? Why is that so?" Asked the way-too-cheery Jenny.

"Just bad memories."

The truth is that he deceived her in this house.

He betrayed her in this house.

He killed her bit by bit in this house.

He tormented her in this house.

And she just wants to burn this fucker down.

But, why waste it, right? She could use the money. Since that is all she has left now, since she had to leave Harry to be with Malfoy.

**10) Like Toy Soldiers – Eminem.**

"But we're at war."

"But it is not our war to fight, Granger. _Please._"

"But we're on two very different sides..."

"Why should we let their grudge stop us from doing what we really want?"

"He killed people, Malfoy. My people. Innocent people, Muggles!"

"And so now you'r going to kill me as well? Kill me by not coming with me?"

"I..."

"We're nothing but toy soldiers anyway." whispered Draco suddenly, mere pawns to their twisted games. "_Please Granger..._"

"I... I... can't..."

And she walked away.

"_But I love you..."_

_I love you, Granger._

He went back to his Lord, and they finished their war.

His side lost.

He died shielding her from the Avada Kedavra.

But he had actually died much earlier.

He had already died when she walked away.

Walked away from him.

A/N: I know, I know, I have Justin Bieber in my Itunes. I don't deserve to live!

*_runs and hides*_

Oh and review, pretty please please?


End file.
